


Someday They’ll Try to Break You

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [8]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Revenge, Sith Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: Bail Organa taught his daughter all the rules, even the ones she wasn't supposed to know.
Relationships: Bail Organa & Leia Organa, Leia Organa & Darth Vader
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191875
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Someday They’ll Try to Break You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2021 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt _star wars, luke and/or leia, what if luke and/or leia fell to the dark side_

Bail Organa taught his daughter many things that no one alive was supposed to know, not in the shadow of the Empire: the true stories of the Republic, the intimate workings of the Resistance, the mystical ways and powers of the Jedi and their blood enemy, the Sith.

Such as: the Sith only ever number two; such as: a Sith apprentice will in time kill their master, inevitable as the passage of the stars.

In the red light of a screaming kyber crystal, Leia smiles, and sees herself reflected in Vader’s helm; a feral, dangerous thing, coiled and tight with anticipation - but her father had taught her patience, too, and the Emperor is dead; she has so much time.


End file.
